t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
Dawntail nodded bounding away from the odd kits. " let's go already Ripplefrost! " she flicked his ear teasingly and bounded towards the river.~Dawntail Hickorykit, who didn't know where he was kept digging. Still thinking he was in the medicine den, the smells of milk made him collapse. "Milk..." He whispered in longing of the sweet, thick, white liquid from his mother's belly.~Hickorykit "Alright." He mewed, following after Dawntail. He watched Otterstar, flicking his tail tentatively. The thought of a battle slowly spiked into his mind. Did we really need territory? Especially when our Clan is so small? ''He sighed, his ears pricking forward as he heard the constant lapping of the river's current. Silentsong gave a curt nod at Otterstar's order, twitching her whiskers. She quickly rushed the the Nursery, her eyes scanning the kits. "Silentsong!" Mewled Quailkit, bowling over to the familiar she-cat. "Quailkit, are you okay? Are you hungry?" She asked, nudging the tiny kit. "Oh, yes, I'm starving. I want my mother's milk." Quailkit whined, her eyes widening. "Don't worry, you'll eat soon." Silentsong comforted, but inside she knew that there was no queens in camp that could provide milk. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 22:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ((White, can you do Gingerkits ceremony? And also, Gingerpaw is a re carnation of a past med cat that died saving a kit. Who wants to be that kit that was saved, and now is a warrior or whatever?)) Gingerkit twitched her whiskers as she saw cats moving in different directions, making her head grow dizzy. She studied her paws as thoughts bubbled up about her ceremony and she felt a cold tingle rising up her back. Rising to her paws, she glanced at Silentsong and smiled as the new comers arrived in the camp. Excitement buzzed around her as she pictured herself playing with the new kits but it was soon replaced with the images of ceremonies. Her vision blurred as she made out a thin shape of a cat, and a few seconds later, it changed rapidly from picture to picture. Finally she watched, horrified as a cat, the same color as herself, disappeared into the lake. On the other side, she saw a tiny kit shivering and more cats joining to lick the kit. Gingerkit blinked, her head feeling fuzzy and her eyes stared blankly ahead. Cautiously, she shook her head and paused at the sight of the kit in her daydream. No..it's all fake. StarClan, how do I know an apprentice ceremony, when I'm not even an apprentice myself? '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 23:27, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Perhaps I could, if no one else wants to, though I've already roleplayed Firestripe as a kit, so it'd be difficult to fit in there)) Firestripe nodded wordlessly, glad to finally have something to do. He approached Otterstar, ready to patrol. ~Firestripe Mosspaw kneaded at the ground anxiously, her eyes slightly widened. ~Mosspaw ((That'd be great Eagle. Thank you.)) '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 23:49, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (Okay Dusk I will don't worry.) Otterstar waited a few moments to be sure that everyone was well on their way, then gave a slight nod to Firestripe before heading out. He started at the edge of Riverclan's territory, heading straight into the extinct Leafclan land. "We will need to first see if Thunderclan has started taking this land already. Obviously we cannot be cruel to them and try to take it all. I fear that would only cause trouble, but we cannot allow them too much either." He paused as they reached the abandoned camp. He gazed around a few moments before an idea struck him. He raced over to the medicine cat's den, and began piling up stacks of slightly shrivled leaves and herbs. "Help me out here. We will take as much as we can carry, continue on to see where Thunderclan might have left there scents, then come back and bring these back to camp. Then we can move on to the Shadowclan border."~Otterstar "These are still good?" Firestripe asked, beginning to scrape up some more leaves and herbs into a pile. He gave a quick glance around and wrinkled his nose. ''This place is too dusty for my liking. The silver tabby said nothing about it out loud, though. "How long has it been since LeafClan left, exactly?" ~Firestripe ((So confused what's happening right now.)) Dawntail glanced worriedly at Ripplefrost. "Is something bothering you?" She whispered, slowing her pace and learning against her friend. "Something seems to be bothering you." ~Dawntail Hickorykit nodded in agreement with Quailkit, too tired to keep yowling. "Can we have milk please?" He whined as he got up from his position on the ground.~Hickorykit Otterstar froze a moment. He hadn't even thought if they were still good or not. Leafclan had been gone for only a short time, but he had no idea how long herbs lasted. "Er, I just figured we could tae these back anyway. Silentsong would know if they are still good." Otterstar finished with his pile, making sure thate he could carry it all, then sat and waited for Firestripe. They had gotten most of it, unless there were some secret stores.-Otterstar "If you have no milk, why'd you take us in, then?" Quailkit pouted, glancing at her sister with sadness locked in her eyes. Ripplefrost paused, only to clench his teeth and stare at Dawntail. "Uh... No, no, I'm fine." He smiled franky, his ears twitching back. His gaze being distracted by a gleam in the river, he instantly crouched and slowly made his way towards the tip of the shore. Ripplefrost's focus was caught on the fish, the current gently lapping. As soon as silver flashed beneath the surface, he prepared to slash his paw through the water. Suddenly, the gruesome scent of blood overfilled his nose, cats yowling in his ears. Ripplefrost gasped, stumbling backwards. Shaking his head frantically, the vision disappeared, and everything was back to normal. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 22:11, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow was nearby, watching cats appearing from dens. He had been watching Gingerkit closely, watching her eyes wide in awe or fear and then suddenly snap back to reality. Something was up with the kit, and Duskshadow knew it. Gingerkit seemed so familiar, and yet, she didn't even know him. It was a distant memory, and nothing would make him rethink of those. Thinking this was the right thing to do, he headed towards the medicine den and nodded at Silentsong. "May I talk with you?" '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 22:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong sighed, watching the kits pad away. She was slightly alerted when she heard Duskshadow. "Oh, of course, yes." The Medicine Cat meowed, her ears pricked forward. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:13, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow nodded grimly at Gingerkit. "Did you see that?" He twitched his whiskers, his ears slightly angled so he wouldn't miss a word. "Gingerkit, she's seeing visions. I think of her past," he meowed quickly, giving Silentsong a warming glance. (Hmm, should he have a crush on her?) '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 23:25, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Yus yus omg)) Silentsong quivered her long whiskers. "Gingerkit?" Her eyes flooded with thought. StarClan finally decided to help us. ''"Sadly I've been too busy with the new arrivals to notice her." She paused, looking at the kit. "Bring her here, I want to talk to her." Silentsong smiled under the tom's intimidating gaze, her inside slowly feeling warm. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:46, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ((On the chat c:)) Duskshadow felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw memories of cats dying all around him, blood splattering and cats yowling in rage. In shock, Duskshadow stumbled forward, his ears pinned as he thought of his family. "Y-yes Silentsong." He trotted forward, swallowing back pain. "Gingerkit, please come here," he meowed gently.----Gingerkit stepped forward, the suns gaze reflecting in her clear eyes as she gulped. "Yes, Duskshadow?" '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 23:53, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong sat down, a strange upset feeling slowly weighing down in her stomach as she watched Duskshadow walk away. ''Could it be? ''Silentsong thought, she was no longer paying attention to what was happening around her. ''No, stop it... ''She lifted her chin, shuffling her paws as she waited for the kit. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:22, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow took a deep breath and nudged the kit forward, giving her a small grin. He had never felt this way before with another she-cat. "Uhm. I'll be right back," he murmured, bounding off to the fresh kill pile and returning with a mouse and a trout. He nudged the trout towards Silentsong, hiding the blush from his face as he settled beside her, eating quietly. ---- Gingerkit gazed up at the two and gave them a smile. "Before you tell me I shouldn't have been sneaking around in the apprentice den, I think you guys are cute together!" A giggle escaped her lips and she blinked up at them. '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 00:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong greeted Gingerkit, but then automatically freezing at her remark. Her skin felt hot and she could feel her cheeks blushing. Blinking away the thought, she flicked her tail. "Oh, no no. We're not together. I'm a Medicine Cat, I don't have mates." She quickly explained, she felt her heart beating. Silentsong swallowed, flicker her ear. "So, about these dreams, you have them constantly, right?" Silentsong meowed, her ears pricked with interest. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:34, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow had to turn away to keep from blushing and he pinned his ears back. "Yes, I'm interested in hearing this." At the point where Silentsong said she couldn't have mates, he swallowed back his saddness and acted a bit oddly as he listened. --- Gingerkit sighed, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Yes," she admitted, staring at the ground. "Sometimes it shows me images I don't want to see. And ceremonies I've never really had.." she murmured, not daring to blink. '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 00:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong's heart slowly sunk when Duskshadow came back. ''Hopefully he didn't hear that... ''Shaking her whiskers, she nodded. "What kind of images? Do you see any cats that you recognize in them?" 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:46, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Gingerkit thought for a moment, and gazed up at the she-cat. "I-I recognize these clan cats. Then there was this cat and she was drowning through the water and I saw ceremonies I didn't have, and I know lots of herbs and, and.." she was talking so fast she wheezed. "Silentsong..am I Gingerkit?" ---- Duskshadow flicked an ear at the kits desperation. He wrapped his tail around Gingerkit and nodded, "Of course! Your Gingerkit, kit of RiverClan." He had uncertainty in his eyes as he stared at Silentsong. A vision of darkness burst into his mind, trying to dig into his mind and pull him to corruption. '''Give in...Dracen..Come. Be my heir to the throne..' Duskshadow stood up and closed his eyes firmly. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! He hissed and clawed at the ground. He felt a sudden pain and was on his side panting in a matter of seconds. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 02:14, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong blinked, pondering what the kit said. Why would StarClan give her these visions...? ''Suddenly, it all came together. Her eyes brightening, she smiled, resting her tail-tip on Gingerkit's shoulder. "StarClan wants you to become my apprentice." Silentsong mewed, her gaze shifting to Duskshadow. "Are you okay?" She stood up, walking over to him with fear in her eyes. "What happened?" 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:26, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow eyes narrowed and he murmured the dreadful word. "Scourge," he felt his gaze lock onto his unsheathed claws. "My father, he's trying to corrupt me.." Duskshadow shook his head, his heart racing over his visions. Should I tell her? Of course not. She wouldn't understand. His eyes became hard, lifeless eyes as he glanced at the sky. "P-Please, continue." He meowed quickly, a worried expression taking over. --- Gingerkit smiled at Silentsong. "Really? Wow. I've never delt with herbs before!" She squeaked, her eyes twinkling with happiness. Having no idea what happened to Duskshadow, she stared at the kits playing in the grass. '''Duskfe''''ather77''''' 02:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay